


Antique Silver Chalices

by CaptainErica



Series: Subtleties defeat you [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, and Christmas creeps ever closer, and so does Hermione's understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Last minute Christmas shopping is something that Hermione quite enjoys, truth be told; she likes finding just the right things, remembering what she loves and finds unique about each friend and family member. And maybe, maybe this year she'll have to add someone else to her list.





	Antique Silver Chalices

Christmas shopping was, Hermione believed, extremely cathartic.

It helped her really remember what it was she loved about her friends and her family and the people she knew. It’s Tuesday, an exact week before Christmas, and Hermione is wandering down the main road in Hogsmeade. She was going to shop in Diagon Alley, had already, actually, with Ginny over the weekend, but she knew for a fact that Ronald and Harry would be shopping in Diagon Alley this exact evening so… So Hogsmeade and the cozy comfort of Hogwarts looming in the background it was.

Comfort. Such a strange thing for her to relate with Hogwarts, after so many years of complete insanity endured there but… But it was home, really, despite the fights, and the war and everything in between; Hogwarts was home.

She stops, considering a window display, pleased that it isn’t snowing, and tries to decide if this is the right shop to find something for Sylvia at the office. She wasn’t _obligated_ to get Sylvia anything, but… well it was just good manners, and Sylvia was such a good sport about quite everything. She sighs, uncertain for a moment because it all looks a little fancy but… Well Sylvia would probably quite enjoy some type of upgrade from the Ministry standard ink blotter, wouldn’t she? And it would be nicely accompanied by some of the gourmet chocolates she and Harry had found in a little shop in Muggle London.

Decided, she walks away from the window and to the door, only to pause again because she could have sworn she had just seen a flash of white blond hair disappearing around the corner. She shakes her head to herself after a moment, knows Malfoy would never be out in the cold without a hat despite warming charms (aesthetic, most likely, not that she’s really any better but it’s for a different reason).

The inside of the shop is crowded with shelves and shoppers, but it gives it a cozy, Christmassy feel that Hermione finds very pleasing. She slips through the groups of people, ducking her head a little not to be noticed by students there with their parents who might remember her from her make-up year… or from the news. In that case it wouldn’t just be the students, but still. She smiles weakly at an older lady who stops her husband from coming over to talk with her, a gentle thank you, and slips around to the back of the shop to find the blotters.

She finds them, thankfully quickly, and picks out a very nice one, before remembering she should get something for the Secretary in the Auror offices because they’re always so kind as well. She turns to pick out a very nice quill from the shelf behind her and almost runs into a taller man with very smart blue robes and… Oh.

“Malfoy, sorry, I didn’t see you there.” She says, stepping back and blinking up at him. She’s not particularly short, but she spends far more time with people her own height or shorter (aside from Ronald), so she overcompensates a little and tilts her head back to take him in.

Malfoy, for his part, seems to believe this is a normal reaction to his appearance and honestly _of course he does_. “Not surprising, you were rather focused.” He says, and it’s actually rather good-natured sounding, which is…

Strange. It’s strange, but Hermione thinks it also sounds good on Malfoy, blends with his aristocratic, nasally drawl. “Yes, well, see I’m trying to get something little for the Secretary in the auror’s office, they’re quite kind, and with what goes on in there they really do deserve just a little something.” She says, possibly rambling, but at least she’s lowered her head from the strange tilt she had had it in to look up at him (he wasn’t _that_ tall).

Malfoy parts his lips, almost nodding, that expression that says ‘ah’ without actually saying it. “Well, I’m sure a… quill? Is exactly what they’ve always wanted.” He says, and Hermione appreciates that he’s quick enough to recognize she had been turning to find the quills (basic logic, really, but not always easy to come by recently).

“Yes, well I hope so, see I don’t know them very well, but Harry and I bought some chocolates, you see, from a wonderful little chocolatier out in Muggle London, so this is just to go with that, you know?” She says, as if Malfoy _really_ needs to know in any way.

He nods, though, hands in his pockets, genial almost, and it’s strange to see him so…. Genteel. This was the look he was raised for, but it was nice to see it without his father’s rather sneer-like expression on his face. “I suggest this one, then, always a good one, you know how I like eagle feather.” He says, smile a little foreign to her but she likes it on him, and she kind of enjoys this almost in-joke he’s pushing for.

“Ah yes,” She says, pushing her unruly hair back behind her ear, her hat only barely keeping it at bay from a long day of fingers pushing through it while she worked. “I quite do.” And it feels almost _good_ to have this strange little joke between them, even though literally anyone from their year would remember his obsession with his eagle feather quills.

Malfoy plucks the quill he had suggested out of the display and holds it out for Hermione to take, and she does so a little gingerly. “Does that complete your Christmas shopping, then Granger?” He asks as she tucks it into her little bag to bring to the front.

He’s so… almost amicable, which is difficult to describe him as normally that Hermione almost forgets herself entirely; she sighs a little and shakes her head. “I have to get a couple more things, something for Ginny, of course, and I think actually that might be all.” She says, looking up at Malfoy again after that, thoughtful. He’s looking at her, though, and the way he’s doing so is… almost…

He pulls in a breath, shifts back a little, “Well, I’m sure she’ll like anything you get her, no? Seems the type, unlike my mother, you know. She’s got me out here chasing down _antique silver chalices_. Can you imagine?” He shakes his head and Hermione can’t help but to smile, amused. “Oh, what’s this then?” He asks, and Hermione shakes her head, biting her lip.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t picture your mother caring so deeply. I always imagined, really, that she would like anything you gave her simply because it was from you, you know.” She says, and she’s a little embarrassed to be saying that, but it’s true, she remembered what it was like those first few years in Hogwarts, and even during the war: his mother doted on him, adored him. If her cheeks are a little pink, she blames the heat in the cramped shop and not the warmth in the look Draco Malfoy is giving her just now.

“Well, true, though these chalices are for her sister, Andromeda, Andromeda, not… Well, _you_ know who. No, there’s been some… development in their relationship recently, and she’s _determined_ you see, always very competitive, I’ve been reliably informed, so she wants to get her the _best_ present, and honestly it’s quite draining, I wasn’t meant for this kind of torment.” He’s whining just a bit by the end, and it’s so… it’s so familiar almost that Hermione can’t help but to laugh, free hand coming up to her mouth, pressing her discarded mittens there to hide her amusement from him. “Well, anyway, I barely know the woman, but from what I’ve seen I imagine _antique silver chalices_ are not high on her gift list.”

Hermione hums, biting back her laugher a moment before lowering her hand (if Malfoy guessed she was laughing at him he didn’t let on quite just yet). “No, well, from what I’ve seen of her I imagine you’re actually quite right, but I also imagine that it will be the thought and the amusing story of it that will count.” Malfoy opens his mouth to argue that and Hermione rolls her eyes, laughing just a touch as she cuts him off, “oh come now; your mother sending you off traipsing through all the wizarding shopping destination to find antique silver? Why, no, when do you need them by? I’ve a cousin, you see, who sells antiques and yes, before you ask they’re all perfectly ordinary and _muggle_ , but I’m sure I could find you _something_ if you wanted.” She says, uncertain after she’s said it where it came from.

Malfoy seems surprised too, mouth open a bit before he closes it and leans back, seeming very pleased with himself, or with this whole situation. “Why Granger, are you offering to help _me?_ ” He asks, tone rather surprised.

“Honestly, as if I haven’t spent the last month and a half doing just that at work.” She says, mock exasperated with him, but it seems to only make him smile a little more truly.

“Well, if you insist.” He says, as if she were. She rolls her eyes, almost truly exasperated by him, but she’s still smiling and honestly she’s mostly just amused still.

“Alright, two of them, you think?” She asks, deciding to make a move toward the front or she believes she’ll never get out of this corner with Malfoy. “I’ll talk to my cousin, he’s usually fairly quick to reply, you know.” She says, “and if it’s no luck, then you can still keep looking but,” she says, stopping them at the end of the aisle as a rather large woman with too many bags bustles past toward the counter to pay, “If I might give you some advice; Andromeda has been looking after Teddy, your cousin’s son you know, and I’m sure anything that would help her with raising a 5 year old boy who inherited his mother’s metamorphamagus gene would be highly appreciated.”

Malfoy nods, though his expression is a little shocked, and Hermione gives him a warm smile before stepping out into the madness of the main walkway and heads for the counter to pay. She’s rather relieved when Malfoy doesn’t follow her, but it’s more because her cheeks are a little hot and her stomach feels a little fluttery and she’s not certain…

She finds something simple for Ginny, to go with the cute novelty t-shirt she had found her when she and Harry had been out shopping, and then she heads home to drop her purchases off. She stands in her living room a moment, frowning to herself, but she doesn’t think she should put off reaching out to her cousin much longer, so she slips out of her flat and heads out into the muggle world to find a phone box to give him a ring about the potential of finding two antique, silver chalices before Christmas.

On Thursday she meets her cousin at a pub a little further from the office than she would like during her lunch break, but it’s the Christmas season and she so rarely sees her family and… and she _had_ asked him a favor.

“It took just a little bit of looking, but it was worth it, I found some really great sets for the store, but we’re here about _chalices._ ” Her cousin says, and Hermione grins at him over her water.

“We are, and I know it was a weird request, but, well, I’ve told you it’s a bit strange round here.” She says, and oh was it hard talking to her family when they had no idea about any of this, any of it at all.

“Yes, well, you’ve some strange friends, but I found you something, so what do you think?” He asks, pulling them out of the bag, then immediately having to pause as their food shows up.

Hermione reaches for them when the waitress leaves them, taking one of the chalices in hand, turning it around. “Well it definitely looks the part, and you’re sure it’s definitely silver?” she asks, frowning just a touch as she looks at them.

“Oh yes, definitely silver, definitely antique, and surprisingly chalices.” He says, and Hermione laughs softly, agreeing to take them, and giving him some money for them.

She sits down at her desk after lunch, the bag from her cousin on the floor beside her, and she wonders what she’s doing. If Malfoy doesn’t like them she’s going to have a set of silver chalices with no one to give them to. She sighs to herself, rubs a hand over her eyes, and then pulls out a clean bit of parchment to write a short little note to Malfoy.

                _Malfoy,_

_I’ve found you some chalices, if you’d like to come and take a look? I work until 6pm._

  * _G._



She looks at the note, rolls her eyes to herself about second-guessing it, and then heads out of her office to have it sent out to him.

At 5:30pm Hermione receives a response:

                _Granger,_

                _Can’t make it to your office, I work too, see. Meet me at Flourish and Blotts when you get out._

  * _M_



Hermione rolls her eyes as she reads it, huffing out a puff of laughter, “Yes, of course, how could I not have known?” She asks the air, because honestly, he was about at all times of day; how could one imagine he had a _job?_

She agrees, though, has to get rid of the chalices and doesn’t have anywhere else to be. So she dons her wool hat and mittens, her warm cloak, and grabs her things at the end of the day, and heads for the atrium at 6pm sharp so she can make it out into the probably overly busy Diagon Alley.

The street is packed, as expected, people going to supper, or doing last minute shopping, or headed home from work. Hermione navigates through the crowd with little difficulty, having to stop a few times to say hello to people who recognize her. When she finally makes it to Flourish and Blotts, she sighs, pulling her hat off to push her hair back with her mittened hand, and then pulls her head back on again, just in time for Malfoy to appear.

“Ah, Granger, punctual as always.” He says, almost cheeky, and she finds herself rolling her eyes good-naturedly in response, a little smile on her lips.

“Yes, well, it’s rather busy out here, bound to be stopped every so often.” She says with a shrug, and she notes that maybe he doesn’t have that same experience, but she doesn’t let it take over.

Malfoy hums, and there’s a little smile playing about his lips, and she finds herself hoping that he’ll actually smile at her. “Well, come then, around the corner here, I promise no one will try to talk to you here.” He says, and Hermione is quite surprised, and intrigued, following after him a little eagerly as he slips around the side of the bookshop and down a little passageway she’d never paid any mind to before.

“What’s this, then?” She asks, a little bossy sounding, wanting information. Malfoy just laughs a little, clearly pleased to know something she does not. “Well?” She asks as they come to a stop in front of a little door that she thinks must go into the bookshop.

“It’s a tea shop, Granger.” He says, as if it were obvious, but in _her_ defense, it was down a very tight little passage and basically impossible to find. “Go on.” He says, pushing the door open and nudging her to go in before him.

She walks in without much more fight; more because the door is open and she’s too well-mannered to make a small scene than anything else. It’s a cute little shop, cozy, warm. It has the look of a place that is open because it can be, not because it _needs_ to be, which is evidenced by its full display case and empty dining room. The witch behind the counter seems perfectly content with no one being there, and also just as content with them walking in, Malfoy shutting the door behind them and taking his hat off.

“Just sit wherever, dears.” The lady calls, turning to put some water to boil. Malfoy nods, and Hermione does as well, before they make their way to a table with a little room, nice comfortable chairs, and the least offensive table covering.

“Herbal?” Malfoy asks, and Hermione nods, looking around a little more; really enjoying the details in the shop. He calls out to the witch behind the counter, naming some herbal tea Hermione is sure she’s never heard of.

Hermione, meanwhile, finally settles her things beside her, hat and mittens off, cloak draped behind her over the back of her chair. “Right, well. I told you I would speak to my cousin, yes?” She asks, because they’re here, so they might as well get to it, right?

Malfoy settles a little more, crossing his legs at the knee, nodding a bit. “Yes, your muggle cousin who works with… _in_? Antiques.” He says, which makes her snort softly.

“In, I suppose, but he owns a shop, buys and sells, you know.” She says, shaking her head. The teapot and cups float over to settle onto the table so Hermione pulls her hands back to settle into her lap. The shop witch brings over a little platter of goodies from the case, making sure they’re all set as she leaves them alone.

“Yes, and in less than 2 days he was able to find something as precious as antique silver?” Malfoy asks, as if antique silver was truly so hard to come by.

“It’s not magical or anything, but believe it or not, Malfoy, muggles use silver as well.” She says, leaning in a little like she’s telling a secret. It makes him roll his eyes, but she thinks it’s in a good way.

“Supposedly” He says, a tease, and it makes Hermione sit back a little, laughter bubbling out.

“Oh you’re a piece of work.” She says, shaking her head a little, the tea pouring itself into their cups as they banter. “Now, here you look yourself, tell me what you think.” She says, leaning over and pushing the bag over to him, pushing her hair back as she sits back up.

Malfoy smirks a little at the tease, but Hermione misses it as she moves around, and his lips settle back into something softer and more neutral as she sits back again. “Yes, let’s see if this will serve.” He says, and she hums, picking up her teacup and taking a gentle sip (perfect).

Malfoy pulls out the chalices, careful of the wrapping, and Hermione watches him as he inspects them. She takes one of the little pastries, sampling it delicately, and she misses the way Malfoy’s eyes drag over to her because she’s noticed a rather curious design in the tablecloth.

“Well, I think they’ll do.” Malfoy says after a few moments, and Hermione looks up at him with raised eyebrows, and then nods.

“Oh good, I’m glad.” She says, setting her teacup down. Malfoy finally reaches for his own, taking a strong sip, and Hermione averts her eyes to the chalices on the table. “Your mother will approve of them, then?” She asks, and Malfoy nods, setting his cup down, reaching for a tiny little tart.

“They’re even _muggle_ , Granger, do you know how much better that will be, since my Aunt married that Tonks man?” He says, and Hermione can hear where that could have been sneered, could have been something rather rude, but it isn’t.

It’s not said with the least bit of derision, just some type of glee at his mother getting one-up on his aunt with something that is both fancy and _muggle._ It’s almost rather… it’s rather endearing.

“Well, if they’re that good.” She says, amused sounding, and Malfoy gives her a rare little smile.

He sighs, though, sitting back in his chair, considering his teacup and the pastries while Hermione considers him. “They are, and I must say, Granger, I do appreciate it, truly.” He says, “finding these for me so close to Christmas like this.”

It’s a little more honest and kind, and it almost makes Hermione squirm; it’s so strange to have him act this way for such an extended stretch of time. But she likes it, truly does.

“It was nothing, Malfoy, I couldn’t leave you in your mother’s ill-favor when I could help. Now, tell me, are you going to Andromeda’s on Christmas day? Or will your family be doing something separate with her?” She asks, moving the conversation along, interested, and wanting to see what will come of this meeting.

Why had he chosen such a cozy tea room? Why was she having a close teatime with Draco Malfoy, 4 days before Christmas?

What was this?


End file.
